The Conqueror of Worlds
by Joshua98
Summary: A fan fiction about System Lord Ba'al, and how SG-1 failed to get the last of the 'clones' that he made. Perhaps it is the original? This fan fiction will explore the story of Lord Ba'al in his quest to capture and control the entire universe!


**Chapter 1:**

As SG-1 walked back threw the Stargate from The Tok'ra home world, the whirl of engines rumbled the area around the gate. Immediately Col. Mitchell ordered everyone to run through the gate to safety, but it was already too late. The engines turned out to be a squad of Death Gliders and Al'kesh. Once they had entered the atmosphere, they had already had their weapons primed, and once in range, shot at the Dial Home Device and Gate, disabling it from use, rendering SG-1 unable to pass through.

The fighters took another pass, continuing to fire upon the Tau'ri and Tok'ra leaving the planet back to Earth. Cameron, Sam and Daniel all ran to seek cover, as Teal'c took fire against the fighters, along with the Tok'ra.

The sound of staff weapons echoed in the ears of everyone, as they all attempted to fight back against the attack. Teal'c attempted to contact his free Jaffa fleet over the planet, but could not get a signal. He and the Tok'ra warriors fell back with SG-1 and attempted to think of a plan. The fighters slowed their assault, before the Al'kesh passed back and hovered over the gate. Mitchell and 3 Tok'ra warriors, accompanied by Teal'c, poked their heads above the rocks, to see roughly 30 Jaffa warriors assembled in front of the gate. As more Al'kesh slowly settled in the air, more and more Jaffa joined them, before a small army was created.

"We have no hope to fight these soldiers, there are too many, and they have air support" stated one of the Tok'ra soldiers who was hiding with them.

"I don't quite frankly plan on attacking them either. Teal'c, do you recognise their symbol on their head?" commanded Mitchell, trying to think of an attack strategy, or one that could help free them and contact Earth.

"They are Jaffa of Lord Ba'al" answered Teal'c ducking back down behind the rock.

"Ba'al!? I thought he was dead" muttered Daniel, pondering things in his head.

"Yeah, well so did we, but obviously someone is commanding his fleet still. Teal'c did you get contact from your fleet?" answered Cam, trying to settle everyone.

The sound of chain armour and metal rubbing echoed through the desert, as the Jaffa set off towards the Tok'ra base. The Al'kesh and Gliders begun their attacks upon the base, attempting to weaken the area before the Jaffa reached the doors.

"No, I do not manage to even get a receiving connection" answered Teal'c, who now seemed very concerned.

All the noise stopped, only the sound of Jaffa running in the distance could be heard. All the ships and fighters seemed to stop and have just disappeared. Suddenly, a large and almighty rumble shook the ground, and trees, bushes and some of the dead Jaffa began to swirl and were tossed around.

"What in god's name is that!" screamed Sam, who through that whole ordeal was working on scanning the area with a small tablet she had.

"That is the sound of a Goa'uld Hat'ak landing, one which seems to be of Lord Ba'al" answered Teal'c examining the hull of the ship.

"Ah guys, I got something on the scanners now" interrupted Sam, placing the tablet down.

A small picture from space panned across the screen, coming from one of the satellites that they had in space. The image panned across, before it found something. A fleet of roughly 60-70 Goa'uld ships, and right in the middle, guarded by a huge amount of shields and weapons arrays, sat 2 Goa'uld motherships; one which seemed to be the fleets command and one with the large symbol of Ba'al across the front.

"If this picture is correct, this would indicate that my fleet has been destroyed, and that there is one of Lord Ba'al's clones which is still alive, that or the original is" answered Teal'c, before looking over and seeing more Jaffa unload from the ship.

"We have to get back to Earth right now and inform them of what has happened here" suggested Daniel.

Mitchell agreed.

They all quickly got up, nodding to the Tok'ra guards to sneak back to the city and help with the defence, telling them that they would be back soon with help. The Goa'uld seemed to have left the area of the Stargate, leaving it open for a quick dial home. Daniel snuck over and punched in the address, but it was too late. A squad of Jaffa quickly ran towards their location, but they were to slow. SG-1 had just enough time to sneak through the gate and back to Earth safely. The only problem was, the Jaffa managed to get a look at the address that they had gated to, now knowing the location of Earth!

**Chapter 2:**

As SG-1 arrived back on Earth, a medical team was there to greet them, taking all 4 of them to the infirmary, where they were to be examined and tended to. General Hammond met with them after, and together they had come to the conclusion that not only was Ba'al not dead, but the original was alive, the one running this invasion.

Whilst this was going on, back at the Tok'ra homeworld, Ba'al continued his invasion on the city, destroying and burning everything to the ground.

"It is times like this, I enjoy being the bad guy" exclaimed Ba'al, walking back to the throne of his flag ship, and smiling, as the fleet shot out of the atmosphere into hyperspace, heading to the Ori Super gate.

With the destruction of the Ori already, Ba'al knew taking the Ori galaxy would be easy, and that there he may find things to help him upon his journey to ruling every galaxy.


End file.
